monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Desolate Village
The Desolate Village is an old and abandoned village that is now the stomping grounds for various monsters. Back in the day, a mysterious monster suddenly appeared and wreaked havoc, destroying the village and killing many people. After the attack, no one bothered to try and rebuild, as the people thought it was some sort of warning from the gods. Since then, nature has been taking over the village, and it is now home to the monsters. Monsters Small Monsters Aptonoth, Kelbi, Bullfango, Conga, Velociprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Maccao, Gargwa, Horentaur, Bnahabra, Great Thunderbug, Konchu, Felyne, Melynx. Large Monsters Great Jaggi, Boominghowl Great Jaggi, Velocidrome, Great Maccao, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Yian Garuga, Hypnocatrice, Qurupeco, Malfestio, Hidden Haze Malfestio, Najarala, Bulldrome, Arzuros, Redhelm Arzuros, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Kecha Wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Rajang, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Dreadqueen Rathian, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Silverwind Nargacuga, Astalos, Blue Thunderlord Astalos, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Duramboros, Deviljho, Gore Magala, Stellorung, Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Chameleos, Kushala Daora Areas Base Camp The base camp here is located inside of an old guild hall. The building is still standing but it isn't in very good condition. There are a few old papers scattered around the floor. You can see monster icons on the paper. Vines and other plants are growing through the floors and walls. The door to the north leads out to area 1. Area 1 Area 1 appears to be an intersection in the village. Old buildings can be seen that are damaged or completely destroyed. The dirt path is slowly fading as grass is growing over it. The west exit leads to area 2 and the north exit leads to area 3. Area 2 Area 2 is by the entrance gate to the village. The welcome sign can be seen, broken down. The wood on it is rotting and the words are very faded. This area is on a slight hill, and the northeast gives a nice view of this old place. The north exit leads into area 4, while the south leads back into area 1. Area 3 This area seems to be what was once the main square of the village. There are shop stalls seen, empty and ruined. There even appears to be an old blacksmith's area. A few tools and other goods can be gathered from debris. The east exit leads into an old building. You have to crouch to fit into the doorway though. The northeast exit leads into area 7. The northwestern exit leads to area 5. The south exit leads back to area 1. Area 4 This area is a large field that was once used for farming. The tilled land can still be seen and various plants have grown wildly. It is doubtful that this is how the crops are supposed to look. Herbivores like to gather here, and there are no longer farmers to stop them from feeding. The north exit leads up to area 6 and the south leads back to area 2. Area 5 Area 5 is in the backyard of an old home. The back of the house is broken open as well. There are a few trees and patches of flowers scattered around. The area is somewhat small, but quite a few monsters still like to roam through here. The north exit leads to area 6, while the south leads back to area 3. Area 6 Area 6 appears to be an old barn where working Aptonoth were kept. The building is mostly gone, but old stalls can still be seen remaining. Wild Aptonoth seem to gather here as well. Perhaps they are descendants of those that have been domesticated in this village. The west exit leads to area 4. The south exit leads to area 5. The north exit leads into area 7. Area 7 Area 7 is another intersection of the village. It is located in front of what appears to be a town hall of sorts. The buildings in this area are still standing for the most part, but are still heavily worn or damaged. The northwest exit leads back to area 6. The south exit leads to area 3. The north exit leads to area 8. Area 8 Area 8 is a somewhat large building. It is still standing, but is obviously worn like every other building here. There is a hole in the ceiling big enough for flying monsters. In fact, this whole area appears to be used as a nest. The only exit leads back to area 7. Area 9 This area was once a small home. It still sort of is, but is now taken over by Felynes. They seem to keep the place reasonably tidy. The only exit is back out into area 3. Category:Areas